


Bought Out of the Cold

by RomancebyFaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle!Thanos, Intercrural Sex, Irontitan, M/M, No Avengers, Possessive!Thanos, Praise Kink, Protective!Thanos, Sort of Mob Boss Thanos, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, hooker!Tony, really pretty fluffy actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: Life has been rough for Tony Stark. He has lost everything and has resorted to selling himself just to survive this new and broken world.Until someone he never expected shows up on his street corner with an offer he should refuse, but doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't seen Infinity War yet, so no worries about spoilers here. This is a completely unrelated AU to anything in MCU except for some aspects of the Iron Man movies. There is really not much of Thanos/Tony out there, but this idea came to me so I had to bang it out real quick. Hope you guys enjoy!

Bought out of the Cold

 

By RomancebyFaye

 

The night is cold, the coldest night it has been so far on Tony's sad little street corner. He shuffles his feet, digging a small area out that's just big enough for him not to sink into the growing depths of snow.

 

His clothes were fine once, but they have been through a lot and he no longer has a coat that can actually protect him from the elements.

 

He no longer has anything.

 

His fingers are freezing, even though he's shoved them into his pockets, and his shoes are definitely not keeping water from reaching his socks and feet.

 

 _‘Maybe this is it,’_ he thinks. _‘After everything, the fallen and forgotten Tony Stark freezes to death on a corner because no one wants him.’_

 

It shouldn't make him laugh, but it does.

 

The last few credits he earned from a client went to a bottle of what could be called whiskey, if one were inclined to be generous in their definition. It did the job Tony had wanted from it either way.

 

At least that particular client hadn't been overly cruel. Those were rare indeed for him. Still, what little he’d had of worth had long been sold, so he sold the only thing he had left. Himself.

 

His rumbling belly had driven him out this evening and even though the incoming winter was chewing at every exposed bit of skin, the freezing weather was narrowing his competition for the night drastically.

 

But he had also yet to see a soul.

 

The streetlamp overhead flickered as he waited.

 

A set of lights come up in the distance, the snow falling heavily enough that Tony's teeth are chattering.

 

It’s a nice car. A very nice car. Way too nice of a car to be in this part of town.

 

Tony watches as it pulls up to his corner and a giant purple beast of a man steps out, the driver leaves the engine idling.

 

Tony blinks up at Thanos, the once ruler of the underbelly of all New York. Back when it was still called that.

 

Tony knows who Thanos was; powerful and rich and brutal in his dealings. But he also had a strange sense of justice and his own moral code.

 

Tony had moved in different circles than Thanos, back when the name Stark had meant something. But he remembered seeing him once with Stane, before Stane had betrayed him and taken everything.

 

Back before the arc reactor plans had been stolen and mass produced for the highest bidder.

 

Back before this insane dystopian world had been reborn from the broken corpse of the old one.

 

And now, Thanos was ruler here.

 

Tony wondered if maybe Thanos was here to save him the trouble of freezing to death.

 

“Hello, Tony,” the giant said, his voice deep as he stood near, his eyes taking in the fallen legacy of the Starks.

 

“What's up, buttercup? Here to gloat? Or maybe kill me?” Tony looked around, the snow falling so heavily now that it obscured the watery moonlight. “Just give it a few hours and you won't even have to get your hands dirty.”

 

Thanos gave a small smile. It looked sad to Tony, but what did he know.

 

“No, Tony. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to buy you.”

 

Well, that was...something.

 

Tony looked up, studying the face peering down at him. It was almost surely an idiotic idea to fall into the grasp of Thanos.

 

A better man would accept death rather than fall into the powerful reach of someone like this, someone with all the power, someone who certainly wanted something from Tony.

 

Maybe once Tony could have had the strength to refuse, but as snow gathered on the skin of his upturned face, Tony realized he would rather be used as whatever pawn Thanos had envisioned him than die derelict and forgotten on some filthy street.

 

“All right,” he said, “I accept your offer.”

 

“Good,” Thanos answered.

 

And then he took off his coat and placed it on Tony's shoulders, the warmth seeping into the small human immediately before he was carefully scooped up out of his little hole in the snow and carried back to the waiting car.

 

*****

 

Tony's fingers sank into dark linen sheets as he tried to drag himself away from the caresses of a nimble and very thick tongue.

 

A deep chuckle was the only response before huge hands slid up his thighs to frame each hip bone. With seemingly no effort on his part, Thanos pulled Tony back down the bed and tipped his ass back into the perfect position to continue ravishing.

 

Tony wailed as his prostate was assaulted again and again, his cock hanging heavy and ignored as that wicked tongue drifted up, stopping right at the top of his cleft, where the globes of his ass began to separate.

 

That spot had always been incredibly sensitive, though few lovers had ever taken time to find that out.

 

That Thanos had found it on their first time in bed together…

 

Tony wasn't sure what that meant.

 

Well, other than how it made him arch and wriggle in some deluded struggle to both push more into it and try to get away again as teeth joined in the teasing of that small strip of nerve packed skin.

 

He can't bite back the noises he’s making, though he certainly tries. Hot breath skates over the tender spot as Thanos says, “I knew you would sing so sweetly for me.”

 

“Oh god,” Tony breathes as a enormous palm slips from its place on his hip to press the hot flesh of his cock flat to his belly. His hips try to twitch forward, seeking friction, but the remaining hand holding him in place is more than enough to prevent his movement.

 

Frustration and desire well in his throat and he surprises himself when they escape as a sob.

 

Behind him, Thanos freezes and humiliation runs hot through Tony's blood. Then Thanos groans deep and low and says, “So gorgeous,” right against Tony's fluttering hole.

 

It breaks something deep inside of Tony that he hasn't even realized had still been intact. Tears stream down his face as his chest hitches. He tries to escape again, knowing it's futile, praying it is.

 

He's flipped onto his back, Thanos crawling over him to tug his hands away from where they are hiding his face. Heedless of the sobs and tears, he kisses Tony’s face, murmuring how beautiful, how gorgeous, how pretty he is as his lips map every curve as they kiss away the salty tears.

 

Tony goes limp, relishing the way he is covered, engulfed, completely dwarfed by just the sheer size of the giant lilac creature currently both destroying and rebuilding him.

 

He is many things, but none of them are what Thanos is saying. The light in his chest is hardly unique these days, though the placement inside his body is perhaps one of a kind. But he is littered with scars both old and new, and besides those...Most of his clients left him bruised in some way or another, his map of ill treatment scattered across his body in marks faded to different degrees.

 

“ _Liar,”_ Tony manages to choke out, his breath hiccuping even as he clings to huge shoulders. “ _Idiot_ ” he says, as well as “ _blind, stupid, crazy...oh!”_

 

His hands have been pinned above his head in the grip of a single fist and he stares as well as he is able through blurred vision as Thanos finally reaches to push his own trousers down far enough to free his cock.

 

 _Fuck,_ Tony thinks. None of the odd gentleness he has been subjected to will stop the damage that enormous thing is going to cause him. He bites his lip and turns his head away; he brought this on himself after all. His tears gather and spill down the side of his face, rolling over the angle of his nose to drop down and soak into the linens under his cheek.

 

The bed shifts as Thanos moves, but no pain comes. Instead Tony's legs are positioned so they both drape over one side of Thanos' body. The back of Tony's knees are hooked around a hip and his thighs are suddenly coated with slick warmed in a huge hand.

 

His eyes shoot open as the hot silken skin of a huge cock slides between his now slippery thighs, rubbing against his own throbbing erection.

 

He keens, his head thrown back as powerful thrusts threaten to push him up the bed. They would if not for the grip his knees are caught in; Thanos hooking them in the crook of his arm to both anchor Tony in place and keep his thighs tight together.

 

Tony is grateful, since his muscles have all gone to jelly and with them the strength to keep Thanos in a satisfying grip. The huge man leans down, capturing Tony in a kiss so gentle it's almost chaste. He trails his lips over Tony's neck when he tries to hide in his own bicep, his cries high and reedy.

 

“Perfect,” Thanos says between kisses. “Lovely, beautiful. _Mine_.”

 

“No, no no,” Tony whines, “You're a fucking psycho... _oh! Oh, fuck!”_

 

His nipples are sensitive, have been ever since the scar tissue fucked up his nerves. It’s like his chest hardwired all that lost sensation right into them times ten. He's sobbing for real now, squirming to try and get away or get more, he's not quite certain.

 

Teeth nibble and tug each hard bud in turn, making Tony rock his body this way and that as the sensation rushes to his cock, threatening to push him right over the edge.

 

Thanos chuckles, the vibrations sinking down through the arc reactor, down to Tony's damaged heart.

 

“You're so ready aren't you?” Thanos whispers. “Look at you, so beautiful, so good for me. Aren't you, you pretty thing? Go on, say it and I'll let you come. Say it...What are you?”

 

Tony can't think quite straight, but he knows Thanos is asking him for something _. He wants me to say I'm pretty? I can’t, I can't...But I want to come._

 

Can't admit to being good to look at, but he wants to please Thanos...Something else he had said, something Tony could admit to. So when Thanos nibbles his ear and breathes out, “What are you? Come on now...tell me, Tony.”

 

Tony turns towards him, offering his open lips and his open eyes as he says, “ _Yours_.”

 

It wasn't what Thanos had been expecting, but there was no doubt it pleased him.

 

With a loud growl, Thanos released Tony's pinned wrists to pull him even closer as he thrust heavily between his thighs.

 

“Mine, mine,” he murmured, even as Tony's body trembled and he clung, his fingernails biting furrows in both the shoulder and forearm he was clutching as he came with a long wail. Thanos followed, his spend copious and splattering Tony from chest to cock.

 

He shivered at the sight as Thanos pulled back to look at the mess he made, a soft caress making Tony's tired muscles quiver when he tries to close his legs against the scrutiny.

 

He's exhausted. Thanos had tormented him so sweetly for what felt like hours.

 

“Shh, shh my pet. Let me take care of you,” the giant croons as he scoops Tony up again. This time he takes him back into the giant bathroom Tony had cleaned up in alone before they started all of this.

 

Tony drifts in a haze, his body washed with more care and gentleness than he can remember ever receiving.

 

It's...nice.

 

Much better than freezing to death for sure.

 

When he's been washed and dried and tucked into bed, nestled right up close to a huge, warm body, he hears a gentle, “What are you?”

 

He snuggles back into the warmth wrapped around him and answers, “ _Yours._ ”

 

And he sleeps.

 

*****

 

_Thanks for tuning in to New News in Old New York!_

 

_To no one's surprise, unless you've been living under a rock, the newly reinstated Tony Stark has made huge strides in improving the infrastructure of Old New York! Our fearsome leader Thanos had made it clear any threats against him will be met with immediate - and messy - action._

 

_Turns out Stane was the bad guy all along! And none of us want to end up like him. I had nightmares for months! Haha!_

 

_But seriously folks, best to leave these two alone. Some rumors say an attempt on Thanos life at a recent...lets call it a fundraiser- were met with some pretty messy ends of their own courtesy of our own Tony Stark!_

 

_Yikes! These two make quite a team!_

 

_Still, their is no doubt our lovely Old New York is leading the world in recovery time, so yay for us!_

 

_Rebuilding efforts are going well and New New York is looking pretty shabby for it to have taken on that name. Bad move you guys, maybe if you play nice our resident power couple - that one's definitely not a rumor guys - will throw you a bone!_

 

_I'm guessing not though, at least not without some -ahem- changes in leadership. Hope no one listening has invested in HammerTech, cause I'm pretty sure he's going to get nailed! Couldn't happen to a better guy, if you ask me._

 

_This is New News for Old New York signing off! We keep looking forward to brighter days, so watch the skies! Who knows, you might even spot Iron Man!_

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight on how Thanos manages to begin recieving something infinitely rare...Tony's trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! Or, at least, a few people seemed to enjoy this, so here's a bit more.
> 
> Featuring Gentle and Protective Thanos!

Tony took to Thanos’ lavish apartments like a fish to water. Or like a billionaire previously accustomed to living such a way. It gave Thanos great pleasure to watch the way his human made himself comfortable.

 

Not that he was always at ease in Thanos’ presence.

 

When awake, Tony was almost constantly in motion. He read, sketched out plans, pecked away at the now extremely rare pieces of tech Thanos had acquired. He bounced his foot and tapped his fingers, talked with his hands and was overall generally animated.

 

Except when something was bothering him.

 

If he had been asked about it before, Thanos would not have expected this to be true. But when Tony Stark has something on his mind that he couldn't immediately solve by using his genius or the tools around him, he became quiet and often stared at a single spot for long periods of time.

 

It hadn't taken Thanos long at all to realize trying to draw out what was bothering Tony would make the little human skittish and scarce for days at a time. Patience is required when Tony sinks into such a place. Which is why Thanos only continues to read over the communication in his hands as Tony stares at him with strange intensity as he has been doing off and on for the last few days.

 

His patience is rewarded when Tony abandoned his own seat and crossed the thick rug, his bare feet peeking out from the soft lounge pants Thanos had acquired soon after his and Tony's first night together.

 

He found great satisfaction in granting Tony's needs, more than even he had expected himself.

 

Still, he is careful not to make his observation of his lover known, for even having worked up to action on whatever he has been considering, Tony was easily spooked.

 

After a few moments of Tony standing in front of him, but making no other move, Thanos slowly lowers what he is pretending to be engrossed in and looks at the smaller man.Thanos is naturally far larger than Tony and it's especially obvious now with Tony still dwarfed even though Thanos remains seated.

 

Tony stares at him, his brown eyes managing to be both guarded and vulnerable as he slowly, carefully begins to crawl up into Thanos’ lap.

 

Tony settles cautiously at first, perched stiffly as if he is prepared to be scolded or demeaned or pushed away. Thanos is careful to conceal his surprise.

 

In the bedroom Tony revels in touches and closeness, he whines and begs and even cries, if Thanos works him up just right. Tony let's him caress and gentle him through his pleasure and vulnerability with only attempts to hide that are easily striped away.

 

But outside of it, Tony is guarded and careful of space in such a way that makes Thanos think that he used to be exactly the opposite.

 

He wonders idly if he should do some more digging into Tony's past. Perhaps there are other names to be added to those most recently removed from existence, like the ‘clients' that had treated him poorly have been.

 

Carefully, so carefully, he moves to settle further back into his seat, shifting so Tony rocks into him more fully. He slips his arm around him, not caging, but still resting along his ribs in a way that encourages the small human to shift into him. He raises the papers he was reading through and pretends those are what is currently holding his attention.

 

The moment Tony relaxes against him, Thanos feels a rush of such tenderness he is sorely tempted to tilt back Tony's head to kiss him. But he resists, because he wants Tony to know such closeness is his to reach for without any other expectations put upon him.

 

It's probably not as long as it feels before Tony wriggles a bit, turning into Thanos and curling up so his feet are tucked under a heavy thigh and his head is nestled on Thanos’ chest.

 

With Tony making himself more comfortable, Thanos risks his own movement, placing his hand on Tony's hip to secure him better and also to be able to trace along the skin under Tony's shirt with his thumb. He is rewarded by Tony's clever, scarred fingers wrapping around one of his own before Tony drifts into sleep, secure and safe and held in Thanos’ lap.

 

Thanos listens to the soft sounds of Tony's breath for the next few hours, happy to hold his small lover in this newly granted intimacy of trust.

 

*****

 

It hours later whenTony wakes andhe is sleep soft and gorgeous. He blinks slowly and looks up at Thanos with a tiny smile. The edges of it quickly turn mischievous, though he is still rumpled from sleep.

 

He slides gracefully from Thanos’ lap to the floor, settling on his knees with a hand on each of Thanos’ heavy thighs. He shuffles forward and lays his head on a knee as he stares up from his spot between Thanos’ legs. Without looking away, his hands slowly climb, tracing the inseam of his lover's pants until he runs his fingers over the closure of his fly and  toys with the button there. Thanos reaches down, cradling Tony's head in one large purple hand. Tony nuzzles into his hold.

 

“You don't have to do this," Thanos says gently.

 

His only answer is a scoff and fondly rolled eyes.

 

For most things he would take that as his answer, but this was different. This is the first time Tony had offered such things outside of the bedroom and he was afraid it was in response to the other offering he had just received of Tony's trust. Thanos was more than happy to enjoy the pleasures Tony's body granted, and even though he had basically propositioned Tony in the beginning he still wanted sex to be freely given.

 

“Tony,” he said more firmly, winding his fingers through thick curls to tug his lover's head back a little from where it was mouthing up his inseam and forcing him to make eye contact.

 

The exasperation in those big brown eyes fades when Tony realized Thanos is truly concerned, the look turning back to soft gentleness as Tony quietly offers, “I want to.”

 

Well, why should he be denied?

 

Its quick work to free his cock, and Thanos just sits back to enjoy the sight of Tony working as much of his length into his mouth as he can, the rest caressed and teased with those nimble, clever hands.

 

Tony moans and wriggles, his enjoyment obvious, and Thanos runs fingers through his curls, scratching at his scalp to feel the vibrations when Tony moans. Occasionally, he pulls him away, watching as Tony whines and struggles against the hold, looking up with lust blown eyes and spit slicked lips. When he allows him closer, Tony traces the broad head of the purple cock with the tip of his tongue, lapping at the clear fluid bubbling there before licking his lips wantonly.

 

It is truly a sight to behold.

 

Thanos released his grip, but continues to scratch and pet Tony, reveling in the pleasure written clearly on the little human’s face as he works to bring Thanos off. Hands stroke and squeeze, a tongue dances around and under, lacing and sliding as Tony presses forward as far as he is able, mouth stretched obsenely wide and lips red. He pulls away every so often, giving his jaw a break, but sliding his tongue everywhere even as his hands never stop moving.

 

Still, his pace is not frantic or compulsory, and Tony's eyes are heavy with desire, as is the bulge in his pants that Thanos can only see when the smaller man pulls back a bit to tug his shirt over his head, baring the ruin of his chest and it's blue glow before biting at his lower lip while he looks up to watch the pleasure written across Thanos’ face.

 

When Thanos finally reaches climax, Tony ignores his warnings, but he cannot swallow all of Thanos’ spend, and it runs down his chin into his neat goatee, lands across his cheek when he pulls away gasping. Drops down his neck to briefly pool in the hollow of his throat before sliding down his chest and skirting along the edge of the arc reactor embedded there.

 

And even though he's the one who just had an orgasm, Thanos thinks Tony is the one who is more wrecked. The sight of him on his knees, covered in stripes of pearly fluid, gasping and shuddering is nearly enough to have him instantly ready for another round.

 

And then Tony moans, ragged and needy before he wipes up a hand full of come from where it's tracking in a slow slide down his chest and begins to reach inside his pants to relive his own erection.

 

It's nothing to grab him from the floor and toss him into the seat Thanos had just occupied.

 

Tony's pants give under the assault of Thanos’ grip, the sound of a seam giving way accompanied by the perfect noise of a sob caught in Tony's throat as he sinks back into the chair at an angle that gives him no leverage, his thighs spread open for Thanos to see all his most intimate places. The hand full of come never reaches its mark because Thanos swallows down Tony's cock before Tony can touch himself.  

 

It could probably be over almost instantly, but where is the fun in that?

 

Thanos works his gorgeous human over slowly, driving him to the edge with soft drags of his huge tongue and pulling away to suck dark marks into soft inner thighs when they begin their tell-tell trembling. Tony's hands scrabble at everything in their reach: the plush arms of the chair, the broad shoulders pinning him down and open, the cushions behind where his head is propped up at an angle that forces him to watch every kiss, every drag of lips and tongue, every heavy pull that leaves bruises on his inner thighs, everything Thanos is doing to him. But when he starts begging, pulling at his own hair with one hand while the other clutches the fabric of Thanos shirt, tugging hard and without care…

 

Well, maybe he's teased Tony enough for the time being.

 

Tony's cock twitches in his mouth, and Thanos watches his face, still smeared with ejaculate, as it scrunches up with ecstasy, his orgasm building up longer for all the times it's been denied. When Tony finally comes, Thanos can feel Tony's entire body seize and he keeps watching his face, sucking up every drop as Tony rasps out his name before he cries out wordlessly with each pulse of his cock. Thanos doesn't release him until  Tony's cries turn towards overstimulation, and even then, for a moment he is tempted to continue.

 

Instead, he slides his hands under Tony's still quivering body to gently tilt him forward so he can scoop him up.

 

Tony just hums and loosely wraps his arms around Thanos neck, content to be spoiled a bit more. They bathe together and Thanos is careful to keep a close eye on his little human - who is still a bit blissed out and fuzzy and a bit uncoordinated. So he helps him wash, caressing and massaging any muscles that might be sore from kneeling on the floor and the somewhat awkward position that followed in the chair.

 

And after, when he's been washed and dried with a huge fluffy towel, allowing himself to be turned this way and that through it all, he still manages to surprise Thanos.

 

Tony turns towards him, soft and vulnerable, standing in a mound of discarded towels, and lifts his arms in a way that shows he is waiting to be carried to bed.

 

He doesn't have to wait long.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos! I'd love to hear from fellow peeps who will ship Tony with pretty much anyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my contribution to this tiny ship! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
